User talk:Lord Darkseid
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the B page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) 16:19, August 7, 2014 (UTC) It appears like both you and I are the only active contributors. (The Great Lord David (talk) 17:12, August 14, 2014 (UTC)) Art The images you use for your character profiles, are they created by you or did you gank them from somewhere? I especially like your Flash suit. /-/Jetscream (Officer's Mess) 09:44, May 22, 2017 (UTC) Template Assistance Hey man, me again. You any good with making templates? I think we'd need some proper Item and Vehicle infoboxes. /-/Jetscream (Officer's Mess) 07:17, October 23, 2017 (UTC) Admin Guess who? :P Seeing as we're pretty much the only active members of this community, what do you say we apply for Admin and Bureaucrat rights? It'd make things a lot smoother around here, I think. As you're way more active than me, I'm okay with you taking top billing. I can settle for Bureaucrat rights. /-/Jetscream (Officer's Mess) 09:47, October 27, 2017 (UTC) ::You need but ask. /-/Jetscream (Officer's Mess) 12:21, October 27, 2017 (UTC) ::: So by the advice given in above link, I checked when Admin was last active (needs to be inactive for at least 60 days - this guy's been inactive since August 17 '''2012.) Poking around some more in his contributions actually gives me a revelation why this wiki is littered with so many subpar articles (Yes yes, I'll fill in my own articles soon enough, just you wait xD) - This wiki was originally created as a repository for folks to drop off their RP characters for another site, thus the influx of decidedly non-DC characters like '''Freakazoid. I think we should take a long, hard look at those articles if we do go through with this adoption. /-/Jetscream (Officer's Mess) 14:06, October 27, 2017 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages you can also enable and here. If you are interested in the new feature, you can request it through . *Customize your community's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your mobile device visitors. *Look through the various useful reports available at including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow contributors. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of running a wiki, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can be found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 04:56, October 30, 2017 (UTC) Disambiguation pages and Templates wishlist So I recently took a stroll around our lovely Wiki and saw a few things we'd need to tidy up. Firstly, things like this absolute eyesore of a page-stretcher needs to get adjusted somehow - my suggestion is some sort of variation on this template from the Canon wiki. Furthermore, since we all have our Batmen, Supermen and -women and lanterns of all colours and hues across our Multiverse here at DC Comics Fanon Wiki, I propose (once again) to borrow ideas from the Canon wiki. /-/Jetscream (Officer's Mess) 09:54, November 3, 2017 (UTC) Infoboxes Do you know how to make "unfilled" sections of infoboxes invisible? I'm not all too great with that kind of coding and having } showing up in the character infobox like that looks kind of icky. /-/Jetscream (Officer's Mess) 18:13, November 19, 2017 (UTC) sorry no but ill put a n/a on it Lord Darkseid (talk) 18:16, November 19, 2017 (UTC) oh and i had the add the deathdate, because of birthdate Lord Darkseid (talk) 18:20, November 19, 2017 (UTC) Logo proposal and Tagline I just thought we needed something better than the current plaintext frontpage link, so I went ahead and made this proposal, along with adding a nice tagline for our wiki. You're the Admin, so you get to decide these things now. Here's the source I used in making it - sadly there seems to be no transparency option. /-/Jetscream (Officer's Mess) 18:20, December 29, 2017 (UTC) Disabled account This guy seems to have had his account either deleted or banned - should we do some housecleaning with his contributions, as he's generating a few redlinks? /-/Jetscream (Officer's Mess) 06:44, July 9, 2018 (UTC) Supergirl It's a real shame you went and deleted that, linking to her Prime Earth article makes it feel so... cheap? Anyways, I think you missed a few links. /-/Jetscream (Officer's Mess) 06:42, August 21, 2018 (UTC) New user Thanks for the comment! I will ask if i have any questions or need help. :Those are actually automated admin messages. But don't let that discourage you, feel free to ask us if you need any help! /-/Jetscream (Officer's Mess) 08:07, December 14, 2018 (UTC)